When Beauty Meets Savage
by the-voiceless
Summary: It's the same plot, except Lado and Ophelia spend more time together. But, Queen Elena has a more terrible plan in store for Ben and Chon as the situation becomes increasingly hostile. But what she doesn't know is that Lado is slowly gaining his independence and he's not only leaving Elena forever, he's taking Ophelia too. LadoxOphelia
1. Love Story

Every great love story has an origin.

Here's mine.

Somewhere near Laguna or in the United States (Perhaps).

It all happened with some dope and a little fiesta music.

He's 46.

I'm 22.

If you think that having a relationship with a 46 year old motherfucker who is about 24 years older than you is messed up.

You're right.

My name is Ophelia I'm not going to tell you my last name because it doesn't matter anyway.

But his name was Miguel Arroyo "El Helado" - Lado for short - (meaning "Stone Cold") and he was a psycho killer.

Well…

My psycho killer.

I remember saying to myself that I don't adore myself but I adorn myself, because shopping at the mall is what I live for.

Let me rephrase that;

I fucking hate to shop.

Once a worshipper-

Now a mall loather… forever…

Because of him

Anyway, I knew Lado… I wouldn't say that I didn't know him well because a story went around that Lado went to a bar somewhere, shot a man, sliced off his cock and stuffed it down the throat of the man.

That's how his reputation got started. Also its how Elena got hers. The evil empire would not have begun if Lado had given her a little push.

But my story?

Our story?

It all started…

After I bought my last Victoria's Secret pantyhose


	2. Lado

Chapter 2:

_Dear Mother Goose_

_How are you? I'm fine and so are the boys here in Italy. Very fine if you catch my drift. But so are the women its not fair. I just got done learning to ride a motorbike from this very nice man that I met a few days before. Room service sucks. The weather not too bad. Shitty hair jells though in the bathroom with the most scratchiest towels. I won't go too much into details (sorry) I want you to know that I miss you that I won't be home for awhile you have all the time for God or Jesus. Buddha? Seven? Do what you got to do. I'll do what I have to do too_

_O._

Wiping the last tear for the day O closed her laptop, crouched down infront of the television to another bad episode of Teen Wolf (the new version). O always thought that beastiality was interesting but this teen chick took it to all new other levels so that was really gross.

Or perhaps she had to do what had to do- fuck the beast then she'll live a bit longer. O understood but how could a girl like in the series love a beast the way you love a prince then go through so much danger to keep him with her in her life? The little cunt is duped O thought. So what was it?

Beats her.

What O didn't know was that she would be doing the same thing but to a man who was much worse than a savage wolf.

Lado-for the past 30 minutes- had been fucking the brains out of Gloria, the haircut slut he liked to remember her as behind the table counter in the kitchen. Every once in awhile during the week she'd come to him grab his dick ask for more and he would do doggy style for the longest time.

She groaned moaned-

Moaned louder- groaned longer-

Her orgasm got her to collapse-

Then she was be his rag doll to fuck

No string to pull or nothing- then BAM

He's done

Seating himself upright on the couch in the motel room he would turn on the television to watch another show of Animal Planet just to clear his mind

The slut was soon asleep after snorting the white magic powder with a rolled dollar bill with her shirt open revealing her round full breasts, another open invitation later in the day if Lado was in the mood for it.

Round 3.

But he was not.

A zebra's ass was lunch to a mother lioness as her cubs came trotting along to an All You Can Eat Buffet with their cousins and aunts.

Then the head cheese came.

The lion.

Slapping the lioness across the face because the top lion- the main boss- the true master- gets a bite first for his own benefit.

It's a two way highway.

Fuck one asshole to have cubs- then fuck your sisters to have more cubs.

A family no doubt.

Such savage beasts- Those lion packs

He gets a call.

"Yes?"

"Toothpaste is out, man. She's goin loco…" It's Esteban.

"Be there," he says.

Hangs up.

Grabs his jacket and he's gone.

Takes his day job truck to a Convenience Store quickly then goes to Headquarters lights a cigarette then goes through the doors. He's in. Esteban stands in the middle of the hallway clearly anxious for the blonde bunny rabbit but he soon stands aside as his boss shoves past him.

Lado opens the door but not without putting on his skull mask and his shades. He pulled out his black gloves from his pocket and slapped them across her face.

She jolted up.

"Rise and shine." He hands her a new tube of toothpaste.


	3. O

Chapter 3:

He stabs the noodle (only one noodle) with his fork slowly balances it in the air to offer O but she is still frightened. He can see it.

O leans her head forward and slowly eats the noodle.

This gets Lado hard.

Her lips eat it all.

Her lips speak it all.

She sips the noodle then chews slowly. Looking down at the entire plate of noodles, meatballs, and tomato sauce just makes her eager and anxious.

She fucking hates these games. It only happens twice a day but Mr. Chain Saw here likes to see her eat her food after he hand feeds her himself for about an hour.

When will he get his fishing pole and attach a salad leaf to it she doesn't know.

Always something sexual with food.

"Yum-yum-chilly-yum…" he hums to her as he pokes a meatball.

His tongue goes along his bottom lip.

She leans forward-

He pulls away-

Leans forward again-

Pulls away again-

Convinced he would continue O leaned back into her chair to turn her head away from his cold stare (those black eyes). Lado takes off his mask eats the meatball himself.

It smells hella amazing.

It's another food besides pizza O thinks and he knows it.

"Vegetarian?" he asks.

No he thought, she might be a druggie and a hippie, but she does eat meat and to taunt her Lado slowly-one by one-one by one- eats every meatball until there's one left.

Last chance.

O looks back at him with the last piece of meat she'll have for a long time besides the pepperoni on the pizza she has every day in this hell hole.

Go for it?

Leave it?

Fuck it.

O leans forward to bite the meat but Lado pulls back again to see her thin waist stretched over the table as well as her breasts are visible when she's positioned that way.

"Lil' closer…" he whispers, giving a toothy grin," 'Lmost there…"

Lado, feeling generous, gives her the meatball with a very satisfying hard-on. The little blonde bunny can eat like a fucking pig.

Squeal


	4. Black, Black Eyes

Chapter 4:

Esteban is sitting on the couch with pizza chunks in his belly watching another episode of Maury. Or was it Jerry Springer?

A man fucked his own sister or something while she was on her honeymoon in Alaska and their mother is going all AWOL in their faces and shit.

Esteban is trying to guess if the man is about to be a father or not.

Test Results aren't in yet.

O can't stop staring-

Not at the television-

But at the painting of Ophelia (from Hamlet) floating in the water with flowers in her hair.

Lado had installed that there to make a very ironic-crude-cruel- joke that was semi-funny when she first saw it but now it makes her want to take a stake and jab it through her heart.

Drowning?

No.

Stake!- Stab!- Blood!- Fuck, I'm dead!

?

Yes.

She had many options if she were to kill herself:

A) Drowning her head in the toilet

B) Jabbing herself with a stake

C) Dropping the TV of bad soap operas on her head

D) Lado

If you picked (D) then you are fucked up beyond all repair.

Esteban made that very clear when he told her about the story when a man from El Azul went to hijack money from a very important lawyer of Elena's- Lado when totally Texas Chainsaw Massacre on his sorry ass.

Jason.

Freddy.

The boogeyman-

All have nothing on Lado.

She didn't understand Spanish but when Lado nodded his head with his ear pressed to his cellphone went out to the back and came back with a chainsaw…

It meant Elena Le Reina business.

Lado, back in the Southside of California drove up to a check point where a police officer in a car greeted him gave him a gun and told him a poor motherfucker is out back.

Hanging from two hooks attached to his ankles.

Like swine.

Squealing.

It's a good start Lado thought but not enough to serve Justice to the Red Queen.

For shits and giggles Lado got a chain tied it to the mans neck and attached the other end of the chain to the end of a big truck.

"PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-"

"This is a gift, gringo, you're parting gift… " Lado says," That will part you. Part of you everywhere… here and there… staining everything… Him, them, and me… Today, you die like a man…" Or like a bitch.

"PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-"

His eyes were nearly pushed out of their sockets.

SQQQqquuueeeEEESE!

CRRAaAaAaCK!

BLOP!

splatter…

A slow, slow, slow, slow death if a man thinks about the details hard enough to remember death.

Lado only drove the truck 5 feet at only 5 MPH, listening to Journey on the radio

8 good men cleaned everything up

Gathered the splinters of the broken chain and carried a rib cage and a bloody shoulder to the garbage cans

The rest

is history

Lado drives back to Headquarters with a gift for Ophelia.

O.

Also driving with a punishment for Esteban.

When he walks into her room, she's on the Internet watching The Day After Tomorrow with that one chick who was in love with a ghost of an Opera or something, and the ghost was in another movie with a thousand tanned and ripped guys fighting with red capes against flying arrows that cover the sun.

?

Whatever.

Esteban is sitting on the couch (like always) drinking a beer and looking through a magazine.

He sees him, gets up, immediately leaves.

Ophelia doesn't notice that she is vulnerable with her earphones still plugged in, eager to watch a giant wave destroy New York City.

"Esteban, I'll talk to you later," Lado hisses in Spanish.

Shit.

Not good.

In a stupidly clever way Esteban shuts the door with a loud POW getting O's attention to warn her that she was alone in the room was him.

Lado takes a seat-

Pulls out some dope from his jacket pocket-

O can't help but twitch.

Twitch…

Twitch…

Twitch…

She hasn't smoked in a long time so her concentration skills were-

Twitch…

Fucking her up.

Lado lights it.

Smokes-Puffs- Inhales- Exhales-Twitch…

"Today was a good day, yes?"

O didn't respond. The smoke rising and hitting the roof with that fantastic smell that drove her senses wild as Lado took a few more puffs.

"I'm concerned, ya' know…" he says. "Bonita like yourself been treated like this?"

He points all around.

Smokes another-Twitch…

Exhales.

"Why so shy? Say somethin'…anythin' my lil' bonita…" he grins," You still wan' a shot? Here."

He offers the goods.

It burns her head when she's deciding what to do. (Just take it.) No, because if she does get buzzed then he'll possibly take advantage of something. (Don't do it…) If she doesn't take it then- he'll forcefully give her a marijuana kiss.

Another skill of Lado's.

Ophelia takes it-then puffs like a magic dragon.

A kiss was out of the question, although O hadn't gotten some in a few days. Her boys would pleasure her in some days of the week in a somewhat regular routine but this was just awful with her aching lotus bud.

It wasn't just sex but it was the usual warmth and usual cold that sex had also offered with its amazing orgasms and sweat and moans. Ben and Chon were like the yin and yang of her soul who could make her go high as she can or go low as she can (Pun intended).

O took another puff-inhaled-paused-then exhaled slowly.

Fire- Ice-

O craved both temperatures

"Lil' bonita…" he whispers smiling grabbing her shoulder to massage the butterflies and barbed wire tattooed there for what seemed to be the longest time.

She's too relaxed to stop him- it's what she hates about him. Lado can make her feel at home or can make her feel fear and desperation.

"Tense…" he groans. "Like velvet over stone…"

His hands are big-

Scarred-

Bumpy-

And ugly.

Her blue eyes slowly close themselves shut spinning itself into dream world where all she can see there are his black, black, black eyes.


	5. Nightmares and Dreams

Chapter 5:

What was the first rule to becoming a woman instead of a girl? For many, the answer is to have thorough knowledge of lipstick and the many different shades it induces for a woman. For many, the answer is to know how to find a man, keep a man, please a man, and know a man. For many, it's becoming independent with a job, a righteous career, your own place, your own car, and security.

For Ellie, it was having the proper knowledge of your body.

Emily, the dead girl, kept magazines of facts about health and body and mind and spirit, which seemed a little eccentric for a teenager. Ellie read about having a period. The pictures and charts of the body and health connected the pieces for her, enlightening her curiosity about everything. It all made sense.

The blood was harmful, supernatural, or mystical.

It turns out the blood returns every month which should last only 3 to 4 days. She can control the pain by drinking warm liquids and cold liquids, and it'll be natural to experience cramps and mild mood swings during the mornings, afternoons, and evenings. It was also a sign that her body is naturally ready for sex.

To prevent any problems, all she had to do was to keep clean, stay healthy, and exercise.

This all fascinated her.

For many nights Ellie would sneak up to the empty room and continue to read Emily's magazines and journals.

Many of them were personal; and many of them were a bit private. But there was no harm done. Emily wrote about lessons her mom would tell her while her dad was out at work doing business. She'd write about sports bras, open-toe shoes, hand bags, and boys.

Boys were a big subject in her diaries, especially a boy named Bobby and another boy named Todd and another boy named Toby and another boy named Scott.

So many boys were mentioned, which didn't make sense to Ellie because there was so many other things out in the world that were more fascinating and fun.

Perhaps 20 years ago, the only thing that mattered was MTV, presidential elections, gas leaks in the ocean, meteors hitting Russia, Surprise Kitty, Channing Tatum, and Teenage pregnancy and boys and high school and cheerleading and finding amusement in people's dramatic lives like Jersey Shore and Catfish and Keeping Up With The Kardashians (whoever they were).

There were special events like the Olympics, New Year's Eve Parties, 4th of July, Football stadiums, Walk for Cancer, Kony 2012, and Red Carpet Events, and many other glorious important things.

These days it's all about shivs, bricks, survival, and Clickers.

"Times have changed," she whispered to herself, flipping through the diary, scripted with beautiful colored Sharpe markers, glitter dust, magazines photos, and pictures of Liam Hemsworth (whoever that was).

"Is this all that existed?" laughing to herself," All that mattered?" she asked herself, flipping after each glossy page and she peered into the keyhole of teenage youth of 2014.

Sitting stoically beside her was the bookshelf of musicians, artists, models, and actresses that ruled the World Wide Web kingdom. There were so many symbols that related to money, drugs, popularity, fashion, self-image, and sex. Tonight Ellie was learning about the fascination with boys and high school, which Emily referred to as a 'shark tank' in her entry.

"Joel never said much about the past. Maybe this is the reason why," she mumbled, peering into the empty doorway.

Ellie rummaged through the sock drawer and found a small red binder labeled "Private" on the front cover. Quickly examining through her better judgment, she knew that she'd find more than she bargained for.

The little angel on her shoulder begged her not to open it, and just go back to sleep downstairs where it's safe with Joel.

The little red devil on her other shoulder demanded that she open it and reveal all its dirty secrets.

Her fingers lingered on the book for the longest time, holding her breathe, before flipping it open and revealing very naughty pictures of grown men.

She gasped. All the memories of Bill's basement and private magazines came rushing back to her. It seemed that Emily was a fan of …. Playboy? (whatever that was). Ellie blushed at the size and length of-

_Thump_

Without thinking- she snapped the book shut, discarded the papers, and crawled into the walk-in-door closet. Her heart pounded! Her partner still didn't know that she snuck up here to read. Actively, she had hidden a shiv in her pants pocket. There was another shiv sitting across the room, but she didn't have time to get it.

She settled on her knees, ready to hit the floor running or defend herself in any way from this intruder. Squeezing her body into the clothes hanging on the rack, she waited and saw a shadow slowly move towards the frame of the doorway.

Her eyeball peeked through the opening crack of the closet door and watched the shadow slowly ascend over the wooden floorboards and onto the carpeted floor of the room. This must be a nightmare. The blackness crept like a paper bird, completely aware of its massive size.

Licking her lips, she noticed the shadow seemed to stalk something. It stalked any movement or sound. Every time she breathed, the shadow would flinch. Every time her hands or feet shifted, the shadow shifted too.

Ellie blinked herself to reality. It must be him. It must be him.

_Thump. Thump._

Her hands clamped over her mouth, shutting out any sound, tightening over her lips and covering her nostrils with her fists. The compression of her voice made her feel trapped almost prisoner in the closet.

Her eyes focused on one area, as if purposely casting herself into a daydream, but clearly focusing on the intruder.

It's getting closer.

Closer.

"Ellie?" a voice came.

It was Joel!

Quiet! Do not say a word! Ellie shut her eyes, waiting for him to go away. This was getting worse!

"Ellie?" his voice whispered, concerned and soft.

Something dropped. Suddenly, without a word, he disappeared from the room and slipped out swiftly. Something else caught his attention. She could hear his thumping footsteps becoming distant and out of hearing range. Silence followed his disappearance. This is her chance! Don't think, just run now!

Run!

Run!

Run!

Jumping to her feet, she gathered her pictures and magazines and dumped them into the closet. Shut the closet doors. Clumsy and full of adrenaline, she tripped and fell. Her legs ran down the staircase as fast as she could, stumbled to the bottom floor, skidding to a stop, and pouncing on the cushion. She tossed the sheets over her body and pretended to sleep.

**Next Morning:**

"So today I was thinking we should plant a garden. We could grow a nice, big, fat vegetable garden in the backyard somewhere. I found these little bags of seeds in the garage with flower seeds. I saw little garden gnomes too, they were cute. I saw a frog gnome, a flower gnome, a pig gnome, a dog gnome, and a cat gnome. Also since it's almost winter season, we should wait until next spring so the ground isn't so hard and frozen. There's plenty of rain water here. There's sunshine, too. Got plenty of space in the back we can use. We have cucumbers, lettuce, potatoes, tomatoes, cabbage, oranges, more tomatoes, apples, watermelon, and corn…" Ellie inhaled, taking in a long breathe, chewing her food nervously.

"Ellie, are you ok?"

Her head glanced up," What? No. Yes, I'm fine. I-I," she wiped her face," I just been having a funny feeling in my stomach."

Truth was she couldn't stop thinking about the dirty journal hidden upstairs in the closet. Her mind would flash to the picture of a man's 'business', wracking her memory, and disabling her ability to talk or think.

"Hmm," Joel nodded, eating his can of beans slowly," I wouldn't mind that."

Her eyes glanced up at him," Wouldn't mind what?"

She gulped, trying not to glance down. _Dear lord, don't do that Ellie_! She thought to herself, punishing her self-conscious. Her ankles rubbed together, creating warm friction on her legs and thighs.

"A garden, I mean, in the springtime."

"Ok. T-That's great," she replied, trying not to...look... Joel's man 'business'.

_Stop staring_! She thought as she chewed faster.

She wondered what he looked like.

_Ouch_! She bit her lip. Serves her right. The stinging pain halted her dirty thoughts.

Well, it wasn't exactly dirty.

She was just…curious.

It's normal for a girl her age to be curious about things like this, and especially after she peeked into the treasure trove of girl stuff upstairs.

"Well," Joel stood up suddenly, frightening her," I'll be upstairs. Have a feeling we got some raccoons messing around in one of the rooms. Don't want pests in this house. Now don't go nowhere, stay in the house."

"You're the boss," she smiled, watching him walk out of the room.

She double-checked to see if he was gone.

Her stiff legs and arms loosened and her back and spine melted from her rigid position. Finally it's over. She fell backwards on the couch. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, looking at the orange sunlight glinting through the windows angled upon the dome roof. What was happening to her? This never happened before. There has to be an escape from this delusional world of teenage hormones and sex. All these little tiny pin pricks ate her stomach. The bleeding from her private place had stopped, but left a strange and weird aftermath. It left something behind.

But she didn't know what.

After Joel left, Ellie went to the Billiard Room to lie down on the floor. She liked lying down on the floor. It's a good place to be. She can close her eyes and feel the movements of the house rippling through her spine. She can listen to the sound of her heart, the sound of her blood, the sound of the machine beneath her skin. She can open her eyes and stare at the ceiling, imagining it's her very own sky.

She tried this zen practice for about an hour, but the sound of her heart was too unnerving. Her skin had goose-bumps tracking all over her arms and behind her neck. She was thinking too much about the treasure chest in Emily's room. She was thinking too much about so many things.

The only movements she could feel were Joel's footsteps thumping heavily on the second floor, she could feel his weight pressing down on the weak floorboards, she could feel his strength lifting something or dropping something or moving something. She could feel him walking and stepping in one of the rooms. Then she wondered to herself (in secret) what would happen if he moved on top of her—

"Stop it, Ellie!" she yelled at herself.

There was no way this was happening! Get a hold of yourself! She scolded herself and she knew it was pathetic to feel these _things_ and then feel sorry for yourself 2 seconds later. Playing the '_Woe is me_' act as if she just lost the love of her life when, in fact, all she lost was her childhood and her… dignity? It was happening! The magazines predicted that her innocent visage would melt away within time. But like before being pathetic is not the worst thing in the world is it?

**Later That Day**:

Joel had been working relentlessly on the fire place for near half an hour, shoveling the ashes and removing the black soot from the tiny crevices. He wore a red bandana over his mouth to prevent coughing and swallowing the remaining black powder. He cursed under his breathe. The fire pit hadn't been used in years, which was perfect, but it seemed to have suffered from traumatic explosions from a gas leak. It was an electric fireplace. A brick here and there were missing leaving visible holes in the walls, while a massive black handprint completely covered the roof and floorboards.

But it would do.

The cleaning was done, now all he needed was the firewood. Winter would come soon, very soon and him and Ellie would need the heat or suffer from the blistering cold.

After discovering a strong axe in the garage, he went to the nearest tree with good height and width and began to hack away. This would've been so much easier with a chainsaw. The nose of the axe sunk itself deep into the bark, before squeaking and tearing off a chip.

This continued.

The sun burned down on his skin, it was a good day to work. His hands gripped the handle bars tightly like a trident and began to chip away the body of the tree. The trunk slowly began to dissolve smaller and smaller into logs. Sweat dripped off his nose and down his neck, whilst his back began to ache from swinging too hard. He shifted from one foot to the other. After one more powerful swing, the middle cracked into two halves.

"Feeling my age," he whispered, wiping his forehead.

Although he had been chopping for nearly 30 minutes, he had a good technique. The use of his shoulders, his back, legs, and arms were flawless. The swing of the axe came perfectly on his target. The weapon swung in big circles but it won't last long now. Joel knew that one day he would have to find another way to support Ellie, because soon he won't be able to lift a fork. His eyes glanced to the pile of logs next to him, wondering if they should be put to use tonight. It'll be raining again soon.

"To hell with it," he mumbled, wiping his face again," It'll do for now."

Unable to testify against the heat, he lifted his neck collar and took off his shirt. Cool air tackled his mid waist and arms. His entire chest had been slick with sweat and taking a shower wasn't a bad idea. The red bandana came and wiped down his waist and over his arms and behind his neck, before being tucked into his back pocket. His jeans stretched as he kneeled down and carried the large pile of logs with both arms back into the house. He neatly stacked them into the fire pit.

"Ellie!?" he yelled, wiping his hands," Ellie where are the match sticks?"

"Look in my bag. In the pocket!" she responded.

He wiped his shirt on his chest, ruining the white cotton quality and tossing it on the table. Her travel bag sat on the coffee table across from him as if staring at him with a mysterious aura. His hands rummaged through her bag until he found the little match box.

_Clink_

He felt something drop in her bag, hitting the bottom with a _thump_.

It felt cold and heavy.

His fingers traveled along the base. It wasn't the only thing he could feel. There was a bottle of water, piece of string, her stupid joke book, a used and broken watch, a brick, a shiv, and a hat. But what was… _this_?

It was metal or it could be rubber. It felt rubber. He reached down further.

"The hell…?" he mumbled.

Glancing down, the mysterious object in her bag glimmered. It was wrong to snoop and it was wrong to trespass.

Whatever it was caught his special attention.

It couldn't be a shiv. Shivs aren't usually this big…and long.

"Joel!"

He jumped, turning around and seeing Ellie holding a few newspapers in a bundle. Her bag fell to the ground. He stuttered. They both stared at each other for the longest time before Ellie scooped up her bag and peeked inside.

"What were you doing?"

"I-I was looking for the matches," he replied, chewing the inside of his lip," I found 'em. Soon winter will be coming along and we won't stand a chance against the cold. Figured I get as much firewood as possible before then so we can, uh, keep going..."

She nodded solemnly," Ok then, cool. Here are some newspapers we can burn."

"Thanks."

"Yea," Ellie left, taking her bag with her.

He watched her leave.

Something wasn't right. Do something! A feeling itched in the back of his mind.

Joel narrowed his eyes," Ellie. Wait."

She turned.

"Come on back."

"What?" her shoulders shrugged, almost defensively.

There were so many reasons to know why she was attempting to sneak around him; there is no excuse to keep secrets from him. She was acting strange and he didn't like it.

He hesitated," What's in your bag?"

All the blood left her face,"… What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not." Her eyes rolled. She was becoming defensive.

"Oh, you're not are you? You mind if I take a look."

"Why? There's nothing."

"If it's _nothing_ then there should be no problem."

Her hand dove into her bag and snatched out her joke book, then tossing it on the couch.

"No. No, you have more in there," he said walked up to her with three big strides.

Before he knew it, she snatched something else out.

"It's a flashlight. It's a flashlight!" she protested, holding it up in his face," I'm not hiding anything from you. I swear I'd never hide anything from you."

Shifting one foot to the other, he nodded," Alright, alright, I see it."

"It's nothing… So it's not a problem," she whispered, staring at him.

Their argument came to a sudden end as if nothing happened at all. Zipping her bag shut and giving him one last look, she walked away. The atmosphere became silent, but filled with mystery and suspicion. This was the household of Ellie and Joel, population of two, under management, protected by iron gates, infected with love, but growing with problems. Maybe it was home after all.

**Later That Night**:

Joel contemplated if Ellie was… lonely.

Sure, he was her only companion, but lately he felt that she was trying to do anything to stay away from him. It's true that he wasn't the nicest or easiest guy to be around. Hell, his own brother couldn't stand him. There was a point in his life when he wanted his brother to take care of her instead, but decided against it for obvious reasons.

Ellie began to walk a little taller ever since… the blood happened.

There was no way for him not to notice.

She…changed. She grew into something more. It was a time when she had reached a new chapter, a new starting point in her life.

Where she would begin… is where he would end.

"Hell…" he whispered.

It was a silly thing to think about. But ever since she changed, she seemed to avoid him, to stay away from him, as if slowly forgetting his existence.

Like a yesterday when both of them were in the library organizing chairs, lanterns, and books. It was in the late evening after supper. He had been stacking books on the table quietly. There was no reason to break the silence between them. It went along pretty good as far as he was concerned. Then she got up from the chair, walked, turned off the flashlight and went out. She completely left him in the dark. He waited for her to come back. After a few minutes of realizing her action, she came back and turned on the flashlight again.

"Sorry," she said," Forgot you were there."

He flinched.

_Forgot you were there?_

That's when he noticed she began to change.

When she began to forget about him.

**Later That Evening:**

Joel sat quietly on the cushion while Ellie slept on the opposite side of him.

The whole situation was backwards.

The situation was inside out.

It wasn't right.

They both shared the cushion, but now she's sleeping on the floor. Away from him. Over there. Not over here.

They always shared the couch cushion. Always. Ever since the attack of speed banshee, they kept each other close. It was the best way to protect her.

Was she doing this to punish him? What did he do to her to earn her silence and cold shoulder?

"Ellie…"

Damn it, she was a pain!

He looked at her and clearly she was a young 14 year old girl, but she acted like she was 20 years older. In fact he often had mistaken her as a girl when he should look at her as…a woman now. She had that wide-eyed freshness of a little girl, all green eyes and brunette hair. She was a pain in the neck, a blister.

But looking at her dressed in a casual t-shirt and ripped jeans with her sneakers it was clear that she meant everything to him.

He'll allow her to sleep, and he'll force himself to sleep tonight.

Tomorrow he'll try and keep her company.

**The Next Day:**

"Raccoons got in again last night," Joel said, eating his can of peas and corn, glancing up at Ellie.

It was the usual breakfast time with two cans of beans and corn with two bottles of water. They had one spoon for each meal with no napkin and no plate, with the exception that they both shared one table. He figured they have breakfast on the porch, sitting on picnic cushions with the fresh morning air pouring over the pine and listening to the musical chimes jingle with laughter. She looked tired.

Her food hadn't been touched yet. The morning had an awkward start. Her body language told him that she was fine. Her eyes told a different story.

Joel grimaced," Ellie, I'm talking to you…"

"Huh?" she peered up," Oh yea, I-I noticed. This m-morning I saw it."

"Today I'll go and clean it up. I'm sure I saw a bucket and a mop in the basement."

She nodded," I'm not hungry."

Scooting from her chair, she walked.

_What did I say_? He thought as she walked out into the backyard.

He watched as she walked out onto the grass with her hands holding onto her head, taking in deep breathes, and circling the tree house and pool like a caged tiger. Was she upset that their new home had already begun to tear apart? First they had experienced clickers, the hybrid beast, and now a couple of raccoons rampaging through the second floor.

Those damn critters.

When he woke up to take a piss, he noticed the bathtub had been used.

The raccoons had damaged a shampoo bottle, leaving an alien substance sticking to the bathroom floors.

It was sticky and slippery, ruining their only private bathroom.

Joel wanted to accompany her, but it looked like Ellie needed space.

_In Emily's Room_:

The crickets outside were chirping their harmonious tunes while Joel slept downstairs. The moonlight illuminated the entire building, kissing the buds of the flowers growing upon the vines against the walls. Inside the mansion only one room was occupied. Once returning back into the closet, Ellie made sure to lock the doors, close the windows, hide her flashlight, and keep a shiv with her at all times.

Ellie knew that she messed up big time.

She knew that she couldn't control it anymore. The teenage hormones are more powerful than she thought!

Maybe she was going crazy, but if that was case, then she'd accept it.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself? It's so stupid! You're so fucking stupid!" she scolded at herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hands pressed onto the sink, supporting her weight while her legs twitched.

She pointed a finger at herself," Don't you dare read any more of those magazines! Ever since you found that dirty book, you've been acting haywire! If you know what's good for you, Ellie, you'll stop!"

She looked away from the mirror, pondering," But it felt so good and it felt so right. There was nothing I could do. I'm not doing anything bad, I was just _curious_ and I'm not hurting anybody."

She returned back to the mirror and pointed," How can you make such a big speech!? You are a fucking criminal! How dare you watch Joel chop the firewood and get super strong _funny feelings_ in your stomach!"

She looked away," How the hell was I supposed to know that it would make me get funny feelings? The magazines told me it was hormones and I can't control it. It's natural instinct. Emily even said she got the same funny feelings when she had a crush on her gym teacher and a boy at school."

She looked at the mirror," What's even worse than that! You actually went to the bathroom and masturbated with the picture of Joel in your head! Now he thinks raccoons came in! He had no fucking idea you used the lube you found in Emily's closet."

Looked away," I am not a raccoon! And that lube made the pain go away faster and it was still good to put to use after so many years."

Looked back," You're fucking sick! He's your best friend! And looking at him shirtless was wrong! Looking at his arms and chest was wrong! You have to pull it together and keep your head straight!"

Looked away," But it felt so good. There was no real harm done! I know there wasn't. I'm not doing anything wrong. I just used my fingers. Emily even had something called a sex toy in her closet (whatever that is) and I was scared shitless when Joel almost found it in my bag earlier. Oh fuck, what am I going to do now?"

Ellie glared fiercely into the mirror," You, Ellie, are going to pull yourself together. This is war of the roses! You have to control yourself and stay away from Joel as much as possible. Because if he finds out that you're experimenting up here, he's going to have a heart attack. These urges are dangerous, Ellie, and you're going to get through this."

The inspirational talk was over.

The biggest question was: Was it wrong? Or was it innocent?

Ellie sighed heavily, wiping her face and looking at the little bottle of lube sitting across the room on the table.

That little bottle was like a vessel of great pleasures. It was the holy grail to great sex (as the magazines instructed).

She can remember it so vividly, like a vision or a dream she can recall without any trouble. If she can sit in one position long enough and breathe, then she had the power to return to her happy place. The feelings and smells that her imagination brought forth when her fingers massaged herself and it seemed almost shameful. She continued to think it was innocent. It was innocent. It had to be! She wasn't a bad person to be doing this.

The best part was thinking Joel was _really truly_ touching her cheek.

It happened so fast and so suddenly, it almost frightened her. Butterflies zoomed in her stomach, rocketing her into outer space!

She imagined him touching her shoulder, softly and slowly gliding his hand to her elbow while he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. His warm lips lingered there for the longest time, enjoying the sensation with her eyes closed. The pleasures were incredible.

The Next Morning:

Ellie and Joel ate breakfast on the beach this time.

(A/N): Review! No haters! Thanks! Luv u all!


	6. Red, Red Roses

Chapter 6:

**Rage** (n.):

_Violent, explosive anger, a fit of anger, Furious intensity, as of a storm or disease._

_A burning desire; a passion, a fad or craze_

**Lust** (n):

_Eagerness, overwhelming desire, great enthusiasm, or intense and unrestrained sexual craving_

_Emotion or feeling of intense desire in the body. Lust for knowledge, sex or power. Lust is a powerful psychic force producing intense wanting for an object, or fulfilling the emotion_

The internet gave examples of rage in advertisements, poems, stories, magazines, cameras, restaurants, men, women, porn, and Las Vegas. But for Lust, it gave O the list of the 7 deadly sins. Hot? Yea she thinks so too.

For now she signs off because Sophia is coming back with more toilet paper so that makes Ophelia happy but there are times when Sophia gives O a glare. Her tight lips always have something to say.

She hates the bitch- always so snarky.

O goes to sit back on the couch but before she does Esteban comes back in with a gun in his hand and Lado comes in behind him holding a bowl of fruit. Watermelon, pineapple, grapes, apples and nectarines.

Esteban stands in a firm position-

Lado pushes the bowl to her- he pushes it again- he pushes it again- then just places it in her hands- she takes it-

He gives her a fork.

Confused, she doesn't eat but Lado insists by telling her," Eat. Eat. Your skin and bones. Give her water! Now!" He orders Esteban.

It's a glass of water with ice- with ice! What a treat!

"What's going on?" she asked when Lado didn't begin to hand feed her himself which was very odd.

He immediately walks out the room then comes back in with napkins and a laptop computer he places infront of her. Esteban bites his lip. Lado straightens up. O looks at a black screen with a small window in the middle where she sees a question mark over the white outline of a person.

Lado presses the Space Key.

Oh god, it's her.

_Red Queen_:

Ophelia. (The screen sounds fuzzy, strong, manly, and COMPUTERIZED)

Hostage:

Hello? (Great, she thinks. It's R2-DBag, pun intended)

_Red Queen_:

Are you being treated well, Ophelia?

Hostage:

Yes… (Glances at Lado)

_Red Queen_:

It may not be to your convenience but I have good news about the arrangement I have with your boys…

Hostage:

And?

_Red Queen_:

If your boys are able to meet our standards, you will be staying with us for a year. 12 more months to go, baby. When our arrangement has met its conclusion, you will be going home with absolutely no problem (O gives a deep sigh)

Hostage:

(Then gasps, taking a glance at Lado.) In the mean time?

_Red Queen_:

In the mean time, you will stay where you are. My cameras will watch you, but you may ask for anything you wish. When 6 months is up, you will be transferred to my guest house.

Hostage:

I-I…

_Red Queen_:

If, however, your boys fail to complete their assignments in any way. Your death be slow and painful, and it will go Live on the Internet. Followed by a very bad ending for the boys as well.

Hostage:

I understand (She chews the inside of her lip) (Esteban notices)

_Red Queen_:

12 months Ophelia. I wish you luck. (Lado smiles)

Hostage:

Me too.

_Red Queen_:

Adios.

(Screen goes blank) (Lado gives the laptop to Esteban then he goes out the door)

Lado doesn't do anything because he knows that Elena is watching him now and Ophelia knows it. Esteban comes back inside with his gun still in his hands and Mr. Chain Saw scratches his chin and takes off his jacket.

"Eat." he orders.

Ophelia, now having the upper hand, eats her fruit and drinks her ice cold water in a slow motion, savoring the special treat.

She dips the bowl back and swallows her lunch finally quenching her thirst for fruit. The juice rolls down her shirt. If only there was some yogurt to dip the apples in. Her spoon 'Clanks' in the bowl when she gives it back to Lado who seems to be in the position to smash the bowl across her face.

But he doesn't.

"Cold?"

Before she can say anything Lado comes behind to place his jacket over her which smells like a fucking horse smoked weed, fucked the brains out of something, and then died in its own vomit. You can imagine how horrible it was.

O, who was too stunned to react, kept his jacket there as Lado shoved Esteban out of the room telling him to get more food and water.

"Get bread and meat! Soup! Water! Juice! Now!"

The boy scrambled out.

SLAM! goes the door.

Mr. Chain Saw is twitching- he's furious.

"What?" he says to O. "Don't expect a fuckin' toothbrush…don't expect a fuckin' blow dryer…. Not even a fuckin' crown…" Princess? Yea right!

Lado swipes the bowl into the wall- CRASH! O retreats to her bed quickly closes the cage door before he can get in himself. O hugs the pillow.

He hovers towards her like a ghost in green light, never looking away from her frightened gaze.

Black eyes. Chains. Blood. Grim Reaper.

O sees it all in his eyes- those black, black eyes.

He's cold. Cold. Like snow.

Ice sheets.

Winter, living like a dreaded memory, bitter, petrifying season that grips the innocent soul like a biblical revenge, both beautiful and murderous.

His head hangs back looking at the ceiling as he circles around the room with his hands wiping his face.

Hanging lamps swing- light illuminated in little halos- light changes and swoons- It swoons like moving clouds

O closes her eyes

Hot light goes into his peripheral vision- rainbow earrings hang off the light, stretching bigger and stretching smaller

Then comes

Frost

Of course Elena Le Reina, the Red Queen, would have Lado under his control. His whole family is counting on him to support so much in their house, like getting braces for his teenage daughter, new baseball equipment for his boys, more books for school, a new refrigerator, clothes, shoes, milk, bacon, Satellite Television, Cell Phone Bills, Water Bills, Cosmetics for his wife, Light Bills, computer keyboard, taxes, Entertainment, and the fuckin' car.

They don't drive a Nexus, Lamborghini, or a Mercedes but they have a mini van that always breaks down, coughs up shit, and drives his wife crazy.

When she can't handle the pressure anymore, she takes a fuckin' taxi. Yea like that would help their money problem.

What Elena and his family don't know is that he busts his ass every day to prevent Foreclosure or assassins coming knocking on their door

The bank is out to get them he always thinks. They are the real assassins.

Who really gives a shit anymore?

Lado tucks a $20 in the panties of a sexy Latina dancing on a pole infront of him with long black hair long eyelashes and long legs that could wrap around his waist and take her everywhere with him.

Lustful girl…

She licks his neck but if he touches her if he responds to her it'll charge him $100 extra so instead he scoots back to get up from his chair and walks out.

Her tongue was soft against his neck but her taste, her saliva, still didn't peak any interest when he got back in his truck to drive back to Headquarters to take his midnight shift for the hostage

Distracted, Lado turned off the radio, driving 10 mph below the speed limit because there is so much on his mind- so much that even taking some cocaine didn't do anything to help the troubles.

At last he pulled over his truck infront of Headquarters with a loud engine shutter shutting off with choking black smoke, lights a quick cigarette then slams the door with his foot to throw bottles at the door

Throwing his gloves onto the dashboard (where it seemed to be having a tiny garage sale of bottles, needles, cigarette buds, and parking tickets) he calls his wife.

She answers," It's the middle of the night."

"I'll sign the papers."

O wakes up.

It's Esteban.

Holding a glass of water.

Lado isn't here. Which is good.

The boy sits on the couch to watch another episode of Desperate Housewives. O drinks her cup gets up takes a shower and relaxes infront of her lap top going onto Netflix for Indiana Jones movies.

Today she decided will be a Harrison Ford Marathon.

The guy's still a babe.

Elena contacted Alex and Jaime about their little situation of Ben and Chon and both boys succeeded in delivering 150 pounds of marijuana to another pet store instead of a fish shop on exit 234.

Alex reported their successful delivery on his laptop and Jamie was on his cellphone talking to Ben about the next order with a checking board.

His phone was on Speaker.

Chon was in the background which Jaime could obviously hear.

Even when he's on his cellphone he could still feel the angry heat coming from that man.

Like the heat from a dragon's nose comes from the ear pierce.

Lado was sitting next to them at the window lookout of their hotel, twirling his big gold rings around his finger, frustrated.

"We are happy that you cooperated. Your 5 days were well spent, I assume."

"You could say that," replied Ben.

"Now your paid money will also be well spent, I imagine," Jaime smiled," We paid you in full. Hard cash."

"Yes."

"What our employer would like now from your… are your 5 top selling drugs."

Ben didn't respond.

"Is that a problem?" Jaime says.

"A bit. You see, if we sell you all of our stocks then our employees and costumers are going to become a little…feisty."

"Are your employees and costumers also holding something valuable of yours hostage as well?"

There's more dragon heat (Chon).

"No."

"Then they are not your concern. Fail to complete this for us and our enforcer will begin to… sharpen his axe."

Lado smiles.

Silence.

More dragon heat.

"It's no problem. What's the deadline?"

"3 weeks."

"Make it 4 weeks-"

"Our employer will be very upset that you are trying to negotiate with us again. 3 weeks. Your 5 best sellers. 300 pounds each. It's the drugs. Or the girl."

Jaime hangs up.

Time to get to work.

Elena knows that Ben and Chon don't have enough to time to collect all 5 top selling drugs to her so she's going to send in Lado to keep the peace.

Alex calls Elena telling her that Ben and Chon have accepted their challenge, giving her the upper hand once again.

A double bind.

She loves it.

So does Lado.

O watches Harrison ride off into the sunset with his father and two of his quirky friends after failing to retrieve the Holy Grail of Immortality failing to rescue his hot blonde girlfriend from a 1,000 foot drop and failing to bring back any real artifacts for the Museum of History.

What a dud.

But a handsome dud.

She doesn't bother with Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of Crystal Skull; because it had miserably failed in Casting, Sound Editing and Directing. Taking one big shit on Hollywood.

Esteban is enjoying Jersey Shore. There's this naked chick running around the house having sex with everyone who has a dick or big breasts.

For lunch a man brought in pizza, chicken, greasy pasta and a Coke.

O starts with the Coke.

She replays the ending of The Last Crusade.

Why can't she go riding off into the sunset with her mom and two of her boys back in Laguna? It's just not fair. Instead of leaving empty handed, O would bring back her portrait of Ophelia hanging on her wall to put on her shelf of souvenirs and cool stuff like that as her own little Museum of History.

She can see it now.

-There's the light bulb that kept her warm all night (substitute for a blanket over her bed)

-and there's the bar of soap that was for mouthwash

-and there's the piece of lint she found in her bellybutton

-and there's the broken piece of her heart that fell off when she was stolen from her home at her last shopping trip

-then finally there's the rose in the vase Mr. Chain Saw left for her when he was hand feeding her steak that one night

Dreaded thing- it's rotten and purple now as the sweet smell is gone

O picks up the rose then

Crushes it

By the time Lado gets back O is asleep on her bed with little pieces of the rose petals stuck in her hair at 2:30 a.m. in the morning.

It's a routine he's noticed over the days she's been here.

She does the same thing every day and every night.

Consciously or out of conscious state of mind she lives and dreams as if she's safe.

She sleeps before midnight.

Before she sleeps at midnight she brushed her teeth.

Before she brushes her teeth she emails her mom.

After all that she finally sleeps to only awaken at noon the next day (At least she does get up.)

Past 3:00 a.m. in the morning she starts to moan for Ben and Chon but Lado get's there 30 minutes early because he wants to know what it's like for her to sleep peacefully for once.

_She is_

_So ripe_

He hopes that this 'Cheech and Chong' fails their mission so he can finally kill the bitch with an axe, a chainsaw, a knife, a gun, a tub of acid!

Anything!

He pulls out his camera and snaps a picture of her-

Laying face up

Little pieces of the rose fall off as she turns her head- shifting to a more comfortable position.

So does he.

It's almost 2:35 a.m.

Better make it count.

He takes off his watch and gold rings onto the floor and pulls up his sleeve.

All the cameras are off so Lado begins to pick out the red pieces in her hair to avoid a distraction- then slides his palm to her petite breasts.

He slides under her bra to cup her- she feels small.

Heat immediately comes from everywhere from his hand- from her mouth- from his groin and from between her thighs

All his fingers begin to massage her until she stirs softly in her bed, softly tossing her head from side to side. Aware that something is obviously happening.

2:40 a.m.

Her hands slide around trying to find him- trying to find something- trying to find balance as her eyelids flutter open and flutter themselves shut. She appears to be walking around in a dream, unable to wake up to the nightmare kneeling above her body.

It's like water has filled half of her head and she maneuvers her way on the bed to keep it balanced- _Oh god_!

She _feels_ it again. Oh god.

His other hand goes to work and snakes around her waist to grip her thigh tightly, holding her down.

Heat comes heavier- a lot heavier upon their chests.

After grunting begins, Lado pulls on his mask along with his black shades- his face is flushed and sweating as she begins to raise her legs again. Blonde hair lays across her neck and against the pillow, like sweet golden honey. Her legs are slowly raising. She, the enchantress, makes him move slowly back and forth like a cobra to a snake charmer- hiss-hiss-hiss

She may be small but her legs are beginning to go wild with enthusiasm

Her panties (red color) were stripped down, falling down to her ankles, moist with her scent and taste.

He knows this.

The unbelievable **need** seeps in.

Faster…

_Squeak- Squeak_- goes the bed

O is dreaming about a man who looks like Beethoven with wild black hair and the craziest 'badass' look that a mad genius would have on his face- and this... _Beethoven_... raises a conductor (a gun) to an orchestra who then begins to play the amazing piece of Moonlight Sonata

But O has her own orchestra to play- to say- to scream

"O…" she moans.

2:48 a.m.

"Fuck," he grunts taking out his camera and taking another snap shot of her conducting her own orchestra, while he conducts his too.

His fingers move with a more direct and faster pace.

It's wet. It's wet, coating his fingers.

_Squeak- Squeak-Squeak- Squeak- Squeak-_

"O,O, O, O…!"

Lado's finger goes a little deeper into her pussy, feeling the walls clench around them- readying itself for an orgasm- rocking back and forth- back and forth- back and forth- back and forth- she moans O again- and he grunts behind his mask

"O…" she moans louder, thinking there's two men who are playing Beethoven.

Beethoven #1 has the gun and Beethoven #2 is wearing the black gloves who has the ability to woo angels and make them swoon- singing hallelujah chords-

White wings-

Speed of light!

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

Her orgasm is building up! Her walls clench tighter- tightening with heat and pleasure and ecstasy. Oh sweet Jesus, this girl does it better than Delores would have if she was gagged and bound to a chair bending over

"Oh- Fuck…!"

Lado is too shaken and weak to undo his belt for his prick to be free and release his own finishing note in this theater of sex and heat

Her voice is shaking! But she's not waking up! Her mind is blank. But her body is alive and responding.

"Ugh!"

He has 3 fingers in her and already O is feeling pain being replaced with an enormous pleasure- it hurts- but she likes it.

Lado's hand is tugging on his belt- too focused to undo the strap he rocks back and forth and somehow her legs are locked around his arm like a bear trap!

He feels it.

It's getting blurry with each passing moment!

"Uh, uh, uh, uh…" she moans, full-throated.

It's hot…

Her juices cover his entire hand- his erection is creating a tent in his pants that makes it horribly painful for him to endure…!

'Beep' goes the camera in his hand- and he begins to record what's happening right now to forever remember this.

The screen looks blurry with large pixels flying around but he's able to see whats happening.

Quickly getting his zipper open he grips himself begins to beat his own prick like it owed him money- he pumps- Big Mistake!

OH GOD!

It's like _Pleasure_ has him strapped and stapled and blindfolded to an electric chair to a 1,000 Volt Box in an ocean of thunder that's plugged into the sun- WHOOSH!

"FUCK!"

BAM- he's done, but she's not

"O, O, O, O…" she moans, becoming louder…!

In her dream, Ben and Chon aren't there at all, it's Beethoven #1 and #2 that are there with a gun and black gloves creating a super massive black hole of pleasure and orgasms that made her realize that Rage and Lust are earth and sun.

Sun goes behind earth

3:00 a.m.

It's all red, red, red roses from there


End file.
